


Venerdì 17

by Memoriarty



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Other Characters Tags to Be Added - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriarty/pseuds/Memoriarty
Summary: 5 volte in cui Amelia tenta di rubare la Numero 1 e una volta in cui quasi ci riesce senza volerlo.





	Venerdì 17

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo intenzione di iniziare questa storia Venerdì 17 (Agosto), il giorno sfortunato per antonomasia... ma solo per noi italiani. Quindi mi sono chiesta come lo viva Amelia, quando a Paperopoli anche il papero più sfortunato non sembra essere colpito dalla famigerata data.

Amelia odiava gli aeroporti e tutto ciò che a loro era connesso: i check-in, il ritiro bagagli, i negozi super-lusso tax-free (i cui prezzi proibitivi le ricordavano che non era ancora una papera straricca nonostante i sui innumerevoli tentativi per diventarlo GRR!), ma sopratutto odiava volare in classe extra-economica, per più di 24 ore consecutive, seduta vicino ad una chioccia chiacchierona che non la smetteva di blaterare di come quello fosse il suo primo volo in aereo e di quanto terrore provasse al pensiero che sarebbero potuti precipitare da un momento all'altro; paure gentilmente incrementate da un piccolo moccioso, seduto davanti a loro, a cui piaceva intrattenere la gente narrando di tutti i disastri aerei degli ultimi 20 anni... Se avesse avuto un mezzo alternativo per arrivare a Paperopoli, ci avrebbe pensato lei a far precipitare quell'ammasso di inutile ferraglia, ma sfortunatamente per lei aveva dovuto lasciare a casa la sua fidata scopa volante; non poteva rischiare che Paperone fosse allertato. L'effetto sorpresa era di vitale importanza per la riuscita del suo piano.

 _"E se tutto va per il verso giusto, Paperone non mi vedrà mai arrivare!"_ con questi pensieri per la testa e un ghigno sulle labbra, la strega si fece strada fra la folla di persone intente a riprendere possesso dei propri bagagli. Per sua fortuna, si era portata solo il bagaglio a mano proprio per evitare quella ressa. Focalizzò la sua meta; ma prima avrebbe dovuto trovare un posto adeguato dove completare i preparativi del suo piano. Le serviva un posto appartato, in cui non dare nell'occhio e non troppo distante dal deposito di Paperone... e forse aveva trovato il posto perfetto!

_  
_

* * *

* * *

 

 

Il fiume scrosciava calmo e placido, mentre il vento scostava gentilmente le fronde della fitta boscaglia che caratterizzava quella parte del parco, non un'anima in circolazione: il luogo perfetto dove avere abbastanza privacy per completare il suo piano.

_"Accidenti a queste borse magiche! Non si riesce mai a trovare quello che si vuole al primo colpo... Ecco qui!"_ disse, una volta recuperato un sacchettino blu notte, ma non prima di aver svuotato la sua borsa di quasi tutto il suo contenuto. _"Mi sono praticamente indebitata per potermi permettere questa Polvere dell'Invisibilità, ma ne sarà valsa la pena una volta che avrò la Numero Uno fra le mani!"_

Con un gesto sicuro Amelia aprì il sacchetto rivelandone il contenuto: una strana polvere del colore della cenere, molto visibile per essere una polvere che rende invisibili.

_"Ora.. Secondo le istruzioni dovrei inumidire il composto, spalmarlo sulla zona interessata e aspettare 15 minuti che faccia presa. Niente di più facile."_

Una volta avvicinatasi alla riva del fiume, Amelia prese dalla borsa una scodella e una bacchetta in legno, riempì la prima d'acqua; ci versò dentro mezza busta di polvere dell'invisibilità e con la seconda mescolò, finché non vide chiaramente il fondo e le pareti del recipiente attraverso il fluido in esso contenuto. Spalmarsi quella crema omogeneamente su corpo e vestiti non fu facile, ma grazie ad un piccolo aiuto magico Amelia ne uscì vincitrice.

Aspettati i 15 minuti richiesti dalle istruzioni, per sicurezza Amelia ne aspettò anche qualcuno in più. Non se la sentiva di rischiare, non nella settimana di un fatidico Venerdì 17.  Se la sua cattiva sorte non andava mai in vacanza, era altrettanto vero che in quei giorni dell'anno faceva molti straordinari...

Quando si sentì sicura della tenuta della sua invisibilità, partì alla volta del Deposito passando per il cuore del parco che si trovava giusto ai piedi della Collina Ammazzamotori. Nessuno dei frequentatori sembrò accorgersi di lei; ma a vedere bene anche fosse stata perfettamente visibile dubitava che in tutta quella eccitazione generale qualcuno la avrebbe notata comunque. Un folto gruppo di persone vestite di bianco sembrava pronto per iniziare una specie di maratona, mentre in entrambi i lati del percorso una gran folla di paperopolesi si stava accalcando per assistere alla manifestazione. 

Invisibile com'era Amelia non sarebbe mai riuscita a farsi strada fra tutta quella gente anche usando le maniere forti, passare fra la folla in attesa non era una possibilità, ma fortunatamente il percorso della maratona passava per un tratto vicino al Deposito e sarebbe stata la sua corsia preferenziale! Silenziosamente si inserì fra i maratoneti e aspettò pazientemente l'inizio della manifestazione.

La cerimonia d'apertura sembrò durare una vita: tra i discorsi del Sindaco, dell'Assessore alla Sportività Paperopolese e dei rappresentanti del Colorificio che aveva sponsorizzato la manifestazione, il tempo sembrava non passare più. Ma quando il presentatore annunciò ufficialmente l'inizio della prima Color Run di Paperopoli, Amelia non ebbe abbastanza tempo per reagire prima di essere sospinta con tutti gli altri maratoneti lungo il percorso e verso la prima tappa dove brillanti colori in polvere vennero lanciati su di loro. Le candide maglie bianche si colorarono, così come la povera strega partenopea che ora non pensava ad altro che a trovare una via di fuga da quella trappola in cui si era cacciata da sola. Adocchiata una breccia fra la folla di spettatori, Amelia scavalcò la transenna con un balzo, tuffandosi suo malgrado nel fiume che lavò via la polvere sia colorata sia invisibile.

Anche non volendo, il suo piano era stato rovinato ancor prima di fare sul serio! ARGH!

Ma non si sarebbe arresa. Aveva usato solo metà della polvere proprio in vista di un'eventualità simile! E' ora del Piano B!

 

 


End file.
